A new life, a new girl
by Diamons
Summary: Je m'appelle Elena . Elena Gilbert . J'ai 18 ans . Je suis un vampire ….
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Elena . Elena Gilbert . J'ai 18 ans . Je suis un vampire ….**

_Vous vous demandez surement dans quelle monde vous venez de tomber , pour vous les vampires n'existe que dans les films et les livre d'épouvante . Je pensais comme vous il y a encore 1 ans de sa . Je vivais la vie d'une ado normale le lycée , mon petit amis , mes parents tout était simple , banale , parfait . Puis tout a changé a la mort de mes parents . Suite a leur accident beaucoup de chose surnaturel sont apparues dans ma vie . Tout d'abord Stefan mon ex petit amis , un vampire de qui je suis tomber amoureuse bien vite , puis son frère Damon le ténébreux vampire au yeux si bleu que je me perd dedans a chaque fois , ce qui le fait bien rire . Ensuite les sorcières dont fait partie ma meilleure amie Bonnie . Cela fait déjà beaucoup n'est ce pas ? Accrochez vous bien ce n'est pas finit . Je me suis vite fait a toute ses choses sortant de l'ordinaire , mais le sort avais décider de s'acharné contre moi j'ai finit par apprendre que j'avais en faite été adopté , qu'un vampire surpuissant et immortelle en avais après mon sang et que les loups-garous existait eux aussi . Le choc ! . J'ai ensuite du faire face au retour de mon double vampirique Katherine femme qui a fait souffrir Stefan et Damon durant leur vie humaine , a la transformation de mon autre meilleure amie Caroline . A la mort de Jenna aussi ma tante qui était venue s'occuper de nous après la mort de mes parents , morte en vampire pour un sacrifice qui n'aura pas marcher . Après cela je pensais enfin être tranquille mais l'on doit toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dors , ce soir là , j'avais fait un choix , je retournais vers Stefan mais rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu . Les originelle ne m'avais pas oublier , Rebekha se mis en travers de la route si bien que la voiture , conduite par Matt un amis , finit dans l'eau a l'endroit même de l'accident de mes parents . Stefan arriva très vite sur les lieux mais je lui fit signe de d'abord sauvé Matt , il m'obéit , je me sentait mourir , j'était morte , alors pourquoi ai-je les yeux ouvert ? Pourquoi Stefan et Damon me regard t-il tout les deux si tristement … j'ai peur de comprendre … Je suis en transition !_


	2. Chapitre 2

Je pris une grande inspiration , le silence de plombs vu briser par ma propre voix qui sortie de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte , je m'entendis leur demander « Je suis morte ? » . Aucun des deux ne me répondit , plusieurs minutes passèrent , je voulais savoir , je voulais une confirmation . Stefan baissais la tête vers le sol alors que Damon lui avais assez de force pour me regarder dans les yeux . Ce fut lui après une interminable attente qui me dit enfin cette phrase , c'est abominable mots qui m'ont fait pleurer , « Tu est morte , et en transition ».

PDV Stefan :

J'était la débout , comme un gamin en faute , devant moi la femme que j'aimais qui avais un choix a faire , mais quel choix mourir définitivement ou devenir ce qu'elle haïssait pour l'éternité . Au fond de moi j'avais l'intuition que même si elle choisissait la « vie » en temps que vampire j'allais la perdre , elle allais changé . Cette mauvaise intuition me fit froncé les sourcils

PDV Elena :

La brune regarda les deux jeune homme se trouvant face a elle et s'en savoir comment elle finit en larmes . Elle avais compris qu'il ne lui restait qu'une décision a prendre mais c'était la décision de trop . Elle ne voulais pas avoir a choisir entre la mort et devenir un monstre . Jamais au grand jamais Elena n'avais penser a devenir un vampire . Elle avais été la pour aider Caroline durant sa période difficile de « bébé » vampire mais l'idée d'être un jours a sa place n'avais pas eut de place dans son esprit et pourtant , le double aurait pu y réfléchir avec tout le surnaturel l'entourant et les menace pesant sur elle cette possibilité aurait du être examiner depuis bien longtemps . Mais aujourd'hui Elena le regard dans le vide , face au deux hommes qu'elle aimais devait choisir : Vivre Ou Mourir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors tout d'abord un grand merci a virginie06 pour ses reviews : Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise . Deuxièment je tiens à précisé que ceci est ma première fiction et voilà en espérant que le chapitre deux vous plaisent .**

**PDV Damon :**

Mon Elena , la femme de mon éternité celle qui avais réussi a raviver mon humanité , sur le point de devenir un monstre comme mon frère et moi-même . Bien sur par le passer je lui avais déjà donner mon sang alors qu'elle risquait de mourir mais je n'avais jamais voulu sa . Pour elle je rêvais d'une belle vie , une vie humaine ou elle aurais un maris aimant ou elle travaillerais et le soir ou elle s'occuperais de ses cher enfants . Une vie ou tu les samedi elle serait entrain de boire un thé au grill avec Caroline et Bonnie . C'était la vie qu'elle méritait et non pas l'éternité d'horreur , de douleur , d'envie de sang qui l'attendait désormais . Bien sur elle pouvait choisir la mort , mais au fond de moi-même je la connaissait .. Elena deviendra un vampire , pas pour elle non , pour son frère en premier lieu puis pour Saint Steffy . D'ailleurs rien que penser a lui fait remonter en moi la colère , il l'avais laisser mourir encore une fois il avais été trop bon et l'avais écouter . Et maintenant il était la a regretter comme un lâche . Moi je l'aurais sauvé elle en premier , ma princesse m'aurais hurler dessus détester pardonner surement elle le fait a chaque fois mais au moins je n'aurais pas eu le regret et je n'aurais jamais vu dans ses yeux cette terrible détresse .

L'aîné des Salvatores vu couper dans sa réflexion par Elena qui se dressa devant lui ne regardant pas Stefan la tête toujours baiser a leur côté . Elle brisa le silence de plombs qui régnait dans la morgue « Emmène moi a la maison Damon » . Pourquoi me demandait t- elle cela a moi ? Elle avais choisis mon frère . Mais je ne pu lui dire non , je n'avais jamais réussi , elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait et pourtant elle n'en profitait pas . Je lui tendit ma main qu'elle saisi et me dirigea vers la porte bousculant mon frère au passage pour le sortir de sa « transe » .

**PDV Stefan : **

Elle ne m'avais pas adresser la paroles , ni un seul regard depuis qu'elle avais repris connaissance . C'était lui qu'elle avait regardé vers lui qu'elle c'était tourné comme a chaque fois qu'elle avais un problème . Aujourd'hui j'en prenait conscience plus que jamais les sentiments D'Elena envers Damon était fort plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginer . Mais il ne l'aurais pas foi de Stefan . Elle était mienne et le resterais je la ferais devenir comme moi un éventreur on sera plus fort que lui . Elle m'avais choisis moi et non lui j'avais gagné . Il devait partir . Je relevais la tête quand il me bouscula et leur emboita le pas jusqu'à la sortie mais une fois la porte passer je me mit a courir a vitesse vampirique hors de l'hôpital j'avais soif . Oh oui très soif .

**PDV Elena : **

J'avais saisi la main de Damon sans hésitation et n'avais pas regarder Stefan avant de quitter la salle , celui-ci passa devant nous , je le laissais faire , n'ayant pas la force de supporter tout ses remords , voilà pourquoi ce soir je préfèrais la compagnie de Damon lui au moins arrivais a me faire rire même dans des moments qui n'était pas du tout propice a l'amusement . Damon par sa simple présence m'apaisait me faisait me sentir calme , sereine , il ne passerais pas le reste de la soirée la tête baisser devant moi , non lui se moquerais de mon ours en peluche , lui me rendra folle , mais au moins lui me fera oublier , oublier qu'il ne me reste que quelque heure avant d'être obliger de me nourrir . Car je le sais , je le sens , Damon a compris , et je suis sur qu'il restera avec moi tant que je n'aurais pas fini ma transition .  
Nous sommes tous les deux arriver a la pension , il avais bien entendu compris que rentrer chez moi , la ou Jeremy dormais était impossible pour le moment , me nourrir sur mon frère m'aurais achever , je ne pourrais pas le supporter . Mais je surpris néanmoins mon ténébreux vampire en me dirigeant vers sa chambre « Sa te dérange si je dors ici ? » j'était déjà allongée sur son grand lit a la façon Damonsesque les bras derrière la tête .

**PDV Damon : **

Je ris en la voyant faire , cette fille arrivait encore a m'étonnée « Bien sur que non princesse fait come chez toi . Tu veut que j'aille te chercher quelque chose chez toi ? Vu que tu va rester un moment ici a mon avis » . Je tendit un bout de papier et un crayon a ma belle et la regarda me faire la liste de ce qu'elle voulait . Quand elle eut fini je pris le morceau de papier et alla au plus vite tout lui chercher lui demandant quand même de ne pas sortir avant mon retour . Quand je revint a la pension , je vis mon frère la bouche en sang au milieu de l'entrée me regarder avec un air mauvais . Je n'allais pas avoir a gérez qu'un bébé vampire mais aussi un éventreur . Youpi !


End file.
